My Little Brother
by Seena
Summary: That's it. I'm tired of hearing how Ryou Bakura is always so tortured by his evil Yami. This is the other side of the story... for everyone has reasons behind their actions... And everyone has a past... a past full of darkness and betrayal...
1. Prologue: White Darkness

Prologue: White Darkness  
  
  
You don't know. You don't know me. You don't understand. You don't understand me. Why, then, do you judge me? Why do you judge me before you know me?  
  
Evil. I use it to describe myself. It's so much easier than telling my whole story to anyone who asks who I am. Most people will come to the conclusion that I am evil, anyway, after I explain. As for those that would _not_ come to that conclusion... they will not believe me when I say I am evil in the first place, because maybe they understand, or can at least _begin_ to comprehend. They do not judge.  
  
I don't think there is such a thing as evil. Evil is just a perception, the way someone sees something - or someone - from their perspective, and a judgment that they make on that perception. Those that call me - or anyone else - evil cannot see all angles of the situation. Or maybe they can see all of the angles, but they ignore some, or they misinterpret them. Those that see evil look only at what was done, not the reasons behind the action. For it is the reasons that people do things, rather than what is done, that is truly important.  
  
I will not bother asking you to reserve judgment on me - that would be asking the impossible. Humans have a natural tendency to judge and label; it helps us to keep our thoughts organized. However, I _do_ ask that you do not judge me before you understand, before you hear me, before you know me. Before you know my story.  
  
I, too, am a person. Even if I am the only one who realizes this, I know it is true. And every person has a story...


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Cursed from Birth

Chapter 1: Fate: Cursed from Birth  
  
A.N. I've had about enough. I'm sick of all of the stories about how poor Ryou Bakura's always betrayed by his evil Yami. (Not that they're not good, of course... I mean I'm sick of the topic. No offense, peeps, k? ^_^) I don't know if it's just me, but I see a lot of suffering in Yami Bakura - and that's why he is the way he is today, and that's why he treats Ryou the way he does.   
  
Disclaimer: If you think that I own Yu-Gi-Oh!, then you have a problem. A very serious problem. Go see a doctor... you need a reality check. ^_^ Besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get much... I don't own anything... except for my precious ten-sided dice (and I'll die before I give THOSE up ^_^).  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I... I don't know what to do! This child... our son... he is a spawn of Set himself! How can this be? The horrified mother cried.  
  
The boy - his hair is so... so... light! exclaimed the father.  
  
Our child is untouched by the rays of Ra... his skin, it is as pale as that of a demon! Just looking at her newborn son made the mother tremble.  
  
Clearly, the boy will cause chaos and madness should he ascend the throne and become Pharaoh. the father said. All of Egypt will be destroyed!  
  
Yes, yes... you are correct. He is not a suitable heir... another child must be born... the mother whispered, a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
Another child... yes. A child that will bring justice, a child of Ra. A child who will be my heir must be strong. Not _him_. No, not this boy... for he is... the father trailed off.  
  
The eyes of the Pharaoh and his wife met.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Those were the first words I've ever heard in my life. They were spoken by my own parents, who judged me before I could even walk, talk, think. Amazing, isn't it? I suppose fate played a cruel trick on me... I was destined to be betrayed from birth.   
  
Like they said, a new child had to be born to become pharaoh. My parents solved that problem - my baby brother was born a year and a half after I was. His skin was proclaimed dark enough, but if you thought that I had hair problems... well, let's just say that there had been a horrible mutation in my sibling's hair genes. He looked like he had been electrified, and the lightning was still in his hair. For some reason, my parents loved it; they found it to be a sign that this child had been blessed. I found it stupid.  
  
I, being unworthy to ascend the throne because I had gotten the wrong set of chromosomes, was naturally a bit jealous of the new arrival. He had vividly purple eyes, much like mine, but just a shade darker. He seemed like the average baby, though he acted a bit more... intelligent than most children (excluding me, of course).   
  
Also, like most average babies, he cried. A LOT. I, being the abnormal freak-of-nature, had not cried once from my birth. And I think everyone's thankful for that. Now, maybe I understand why my father only has one wife... he wouldn't be able to take all of the little children crying. Neither could I. The little blessed child was bad enough by himself, thanks.  
  
To this day, I can't figure out why everyone likes him more than me. He's just as weird-looking, and he's meaner, too. When I get mad at people, I trap them inside inanimate objects. My little brother destroys their minds. And they call _me_ evil. Huh.  
  
Anyway, I wasn't even allowed to be present on the day of my brother's Naming ceremony (I think everyone considered me to be bad karma). It didn't really matter; I found ceremonies to be boring, so I didn't mind not going. Instead, I decided to go and make an offering to Thoth, the god of wisdom (as well as a lot of other things) - he was quickly becoming my favourite.   
  
I walked to the temple on my own; no one escorted me, because they were to busy with the Holy Child's naming, or they were afraid of me. I didn't mind, really. Most of the common people were afraid of me because of the way I looked, too; no one got in my way.   
  
Thoth's temple was pretty much deserted, which I considered to be a good thing - it meant I wouldn't scare anyone away. I burnt my offering of meat at Thoth's alter, praying silently to him to please, grant me some of his wisdom. I'm not sure if I got any wiser or not, but, suddenly, I knew what my little brother's name was to be. Odd that they would bestow the title and name upon the child so early... ...I suppose, this too was fate. But, no matter what they say, I will never believe that my younger brother is the son of Ra himself.  
  
On the way home, everyone avoided me again; by this time, I was kind of used to it. Actually, not everyone avoided me. Two men, almost all skin and bones, rushed past me, cradling something that looked like cooked chicken in their arms. I watched, curious, as they ran into an empty side street, seemingly melting into the shadows.   
  
Two guards, obviously in hot pursuit of the two men who I had previously seen, turned onto my street at a dead run. They both looked around frantically for the two skinny men, and realized that they had lost them. Nervous, but with some element of bravery, one of them turned to me.  
  
Boy... ... ...have you seen a couple of men run this way?  
  
I nodded my head honestly. The second guard smiled. The thieves! They're the ones that stole from the tax collector's house this afternoon; which way did they go?  
  
I paused, absorbing the information. I knew the tax collector was pretty rich, so why was he so upset about a couple of chickens? And those poor men... they looked so hungry. Before I knew what I was saying, I pointed west, away from the thieves' hiding place. They ran that way.  
  
The guards smiled and nodded at me in appreciation. As they ran away, what I had just done finally hit me. I had... lied. But lying was wrong, and so was stealing!  
  
I didn't have much time with my thoughts; the two wanted men emerged. Now that they were standing still, I noticed that they looked even skinnier. Somewhat reassured that I had done the right thing, I smiled weakly.  
  
Thanks, kid, the first man said, seemingly unafraid of me. I preciate you lying for us, back there. If we were caught, we'd been killed.  
  
Yes, thank you, agreed the second man. Thank you for understanding. My wife... and my children...  
  
I nodded, though I was still a little unsure. You see, the tax man. He overtaxed me and my friend here's family. the first man explained. We ain't bad guys. We're just taking back what was really ours in the first place, ya know? And he don't care about a few chickens. We would never take from those who need it, like us.  
  
He must have seen the question on my face. We're all in the same boat, here. If I took from the poor guys to make myself richer, then, why, I wouldn't be any better than the guys who overtaxed me. And that ain't right, ya know? I got honour. And I know what's right, and what's just plain wrong. The second man nodded in agreement.  
  
I nodded my head again too, this time with certainty. I knew, in that moment, that I had done the right thing. These poor men didn't deserve to die - they were just trying to survive, the same as anyone else. Just trying to live, and protect their families. The guards didn't understand that there had been a mistake, and it was impossible to explain it to them _after_ they were caught. By then, it was too late. And who were they to judge the poor men, anyway? It didn't seem fair.  
  
Here. Let me give you something. the first man said, reaching into a small satchel strapped to his belt. I blinked, once, twice. No one had ever given _me_ a present before. I put out my hand, uncertain.  
  
He placed something in my hand, then stood back as I inspected my new gift. It was a pair of ten-sided-dice, perfectly carved and balanced. They were a little rough - the man obviously hadn't had enough money to get them polished - but there was a certain quality and expertise about them which I liked. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. All I knew was that they were beautiful.  
  
Thanks again, kid, the second man said.   
  
I won't forget you. You really helped us out of a jam. added the first man.  
  
Finally, I found words to speak. But... but don't you know what I am? They exchanged glances, then looked at me questioningly. I stared down at the dusty road, wondering if maybe they were blind, and couldn't see how I looked. I'm a devil. I whispered.  
  
Both men looked shocked. No, you're not! said the second one, seemingly surprised that I'd say such a thing.  
  
The first man bent down, until we were at eye level. He stared hard, unflinchingly at me, studying my face. No one had _ever_ looked at me that way before. I didn't know what to make of these men.  
  
Our eyes met. You are not a devil, little child. You are an angel.   
  
With that, the two men left, coming back the way they came in a fast-paced walk. Looking after them, I came to the surprising conclusion that it wasn't always wrong to lie. Everyone did something for a reason, and while something might _appear_ bad, it wasn't always that way. I shrugged to myself. Maybe I _was_ gaining some of Thoth's wisdom.  
  
The rest of the journey home was uneventful. I got back none too soon, however - I had only been back for five minutes (barely enough time to hide my precious gift) when my parents and my newly named brother returned home.  
  
I greeted my brother with, most likely for the first time in my life, a smile.   
  
Hello, Yuugiou.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Well... how did you like the first official chappie? Was it any good? I'm not sure if I should continue or not... it's up to you guys! Please R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Distorted Light

Chapter 2: Distorted Light  
  
Disclaimer: If I ever end up owning Yu-Gi-Oh!, I will personally e-mail each and every person on this entire network. Until you get that e-mail, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (However, I'm pretty sure I own this idea about Yami Bakura; I haven't seen anything else similar to it yet ^_^)  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The man I greeted in the otherwise empty throne room looked at me and smiled. A strange shiver ran up and down my spine; I felt like I knew this man. I figured I was most likely having déjà vu - I don't remember meeting many commoners in my life. My parents didn't like me leaving the palace... they knew I scared the people, because I was so pale. Everywhere I went, I heard hushed whispers of and . I didn't mind, though. After all, I never knew any different.  
  
I grinned inwardly, finally recognizing the man in question. I couldn't remember his name, but I knew he was one of the guards. I think he was one of the ones who guarded the pyramids against the tomb raiders; his eyes shifted from side to side constantly, as if he was on the lookout for thieves.   
  
I'd like to have a Duel with your brother, please. the man said.   
  
I shrugged, and hoped the man knew what he was getting himself into. All right. I knew Yuugiou could never resist a Duel. I'll referee the match, if you don't mind. My brother will meet you in the Shadow Realm in... ... ...hm, about ten minutes. Spend the time wisely, and prepare yourself and your monsters for the battle ahead.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
It isn't possible! How could I have lost?! I thought I had come up with the perfect strategy... the man complained, as we returned from the Shadow Realm. No kidding - that kid _is_ the King of Games!  
  
My three-year-old brother smiled. Thank you! I win. That was fun... can we play again some time? You're gooood.  
  
The man looked horrified at the very idea. N-n-n-no thanks. I have to go and, uh, protect the pyramids. It's the family heritage, to guard the royal tombs.  
  
My little brother glared, and crossed his arms. A point of light was beginning to form on his forehead, as he grew more angry at the man's refusal with each passing second. I knew what was going to happen; I had seen it many times before. Yuugiou would get himself worked up into one of his little temper tantrums, and then he'd destroy the offender's mind with his magic. If they were lucky, they'd recover a few years later. If they weren't, they'd remain poor, demented souls until their dying day. One time, he even managed to kill someone - I think it was a servant who did his hair up the wrong way - with his Mind Crush.   
  
I sighed. At first, it had been interesting to watch, but my little brother quickly was becoming something of a tyrant. Whenever he obliterated someone's brain, however, my parents just smiled. If our Yuugiou destroys someone's mind, then they deserved it, I overheard my father telling off some merchant, who had come to complain that he now had an insane brother.   
  
Who are you to question authority, anyway? Yuugiou is the son of Ra himself. He will deal with situations - like your brother - in any way he feels proper. my mother snapped.  
  
I don't think it's right for my brother to judge whether someone stays sane or not. It's not right for anyone to judge anything, or anyone. It's _especially_ not right to judge anything or anyone based on your emotions. And it's definitely, completely and totally wrong to _act_ on those emotions. The poor bloke in front of me did not deserve to go crazy, just because Yuugiou was angry he can't duel any more.  
  
But I don't say anything. If I did, Yuugiou would probably kill me, too.   
  
I knew when to hold my tongue. Sometimes, silence is better. This was definitely one of those times.   
  
The man in front of me obviously didn't know that. He slowly backed away from my angry brother, waving his hands in front of his face, babbling something about having faithfully served our family for years. By this time, an aura of light had formed around Yuugiou, and he was clenching his fist. I knew from experience that he was about to bring it out and crush the man's mind. I closed my eyes - I had seen this scene too many times for it to be impressive. Now, it was just disgusting.  
  
The voice cut through my thoughts, like a knife cutting through old papyrus. I opened on eye, and found the man staring at me, his eyes begging for mercy. I found this odd, because most people could not take their eyes off from my brother and his glowing energy aura. Not to mention, most people were afraid to look at me anyway, my brother present or not.  
  
he repeated, please help me!  
  
My memories came rushing back like a flash flood. My eyes widened, and I realized who he truly was. Not only was he a protector of the pyramids, but he was also the thief I had met from three years ago! His dice were still hidden in my bedroom, under my mattress. I played with them every night before I went to sleep. And now, like a phantom, this man was back, begging for my help once again.   
  
I glanced at Yuugiou, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to what the man was saying. His anger and rage were at its peak, now. I looked back, hopelessly at the theif-man. There was no stopping my brother now.  
  
he whispered.  
  
Something in me snapped. I couldn't take it any more. I was sick of people being judged, and I couldn't bear it if my brother destroyed the only man who had ever bothered saying anything decent to me. _No_ _one_ deserved the fate Yuugiou was going to bestow upon this man. YUUGIOU!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!! I cried, as I tackled my brother to the floor.   
  
It was too late. The beam of distorted, backwards light fired from my brother's hand as he fell. The entire room lit up with the horrifying magical spell; I closed my eyes. Looking at the light was so painful, so... ... ...wrong. The light was _wrong_.  
  
My brother shoved me off of him and stood up, all in the same graceful motion. He glared at me; what was worse, his third eye of light hadn't disappeared. I swallowed a lump in my throat, but refused to back away. Yuugiou... I'm sick of you hurting people, that's all! This isn't justice! Strike me down now, if you dare! Strike me down, for speaking the truth!  
  
My brother's expression did not change as he raised his hand. Against my instincts, I did not close my eyes, but rather looked into my brother. I looked into his soul.  
  
Get... out. he said, his voice a low whisper.  
  
I asked, unsure.  
  
Leave! Never come back!  
  
I nodded my head, not knowing how long my luck would last.   
  
_I am the son of Ra, and Egypt's rightful ruler!_ He called after me._Leave me!!!!!! Go!!!!!!!! LEAVE THIS PLACE, DEMON!_  
  
I turned around, and faced my brother for the last time. I'm not a demon! I cried. I am an angel!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Well? *Crosses fingers, and chants pleaseletthemlikeit, pleaseletthemlikeit, pleaseletthemlikeit over and over* Please R&R!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: An Angel's Haven

Chapter 3: An Angel's Haven  
  
  
A.N. You guys like it? Wow. I had no idea this was actually GOOD. It was just a little something I was working on in my spare time... I had no idea. I'll try to update this more; but I have to be the right mood to write it (or it comes out pretty badly). I'm actually in a good mood right now, because I found out recently that Kazuki Takashahi is working on a season 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and it deals with Yami Bakura's return! *Does a victory dance* I can't wait to see it, even though we're just starting season 3 in the US...   
  
Disclaimer: Ugh, why do I even bother with this crud? I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!! Everyone knows that already!!!!!! Gah!!!!!!!   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
It had been three days since I left the palace. I was COLD, I was HUNGRY, and just about everyone in town shunned me. So, life pretty much stunk.   
  
At first, it had been fun - no one seemed to notice me much in the hustle of the market. I watched the people trading their goods with interest; I had never seen how the economy worked firsthand.   
  
After awhile, though, it got pretty dull. You can only endure talk about corn for so long; it got pretty old real fast. Besides, I would need a job and a place to stay - I couldn't live on the streets for the  
rest of my life! I knew I looked a little... scary, but I knew how to read and write, unlike most people. My penmanship wasn't perfect - I was only five years old - though I had definite potential. Besides, bad handwriting was better than no handwriting, I reasoned.  
  
After two full days of searching (with no food!), I dubbed myself the most rejected person in all of Egypt. No one would even interview me, much less hire me. _Get used to rejection._ I told myself. _Maybe the theif-man was wrong... maybe I am a demon, after all...  
_  
Trying not to dwell on such thoughts, I pulled my ten-sided-dice from my pocket. They had been the only things I had taken with me, aside from a golden coin - in my haste to get away from my little brother's wrath, I hadn't had time to pack much. In actuality, I wasn't that rich, anyway... Yuugiou got most of the wealth, because he was to be the future pharaoh.   
  
I smiled to myself. I was sitting at the entrance to Thoth's temple; ironic that I should play dice, like he did in the legends... I recited the old stories of the gods silently to myself. I knew them by heart.   
  
I rolled the dice with my left hand, and searched my clothing with my right. Upon finding it, I pulled the golden coin from my pocket. It wasn't worth much at all - not nearly enough for a meal - but maybe, maybe I could get my dice polished...   
  
0, 0. I couldn't remember ever rolling that number before, though I must have rolled the dice a few thousand times by now...   
  
A shadow fell across me, interrupting my thoughts. _It's probably one of the priests, asking me to leave..._ I thought to myself. _I'll bet I'm scaring off all of those who came to do worship...  
_  
I couldn't have been more wrong. A girl, maybe twice my age, stood in front of me. She wore a veil over her smooth, jet-black hair; her sapphire-blue eyes that shimmered like the Nile. Her rich tan contrasted deeply with her plain, but elegant dress. Where did  
you get those dice? she asked.  
  
No hello, no nothing. Well, it was good to be straightforward; beating around the bush just wasted both people's time. A man gave them to me, a few years ago... I answered. It was a gift, for helping  
him...  
  
The man you speak of is now dead, no? she asked. I looked up, startled. Dead up here, I mean. she amended, pointing to her head.  
  
I looked down. I whispered. My... I mean, Yuugiou crushed his mind just a few days ago...  
  
The girl smiled. I know Yuugiou's your brother. Don't be afraid. I looked at her in alarm. Who was this girl? I also know exactly whose dice those are. They belonged to my father...  
  
I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. I'm sorry... I... I tried to save him... I mumbled, trying to comfort her.  
  
She nodded her head, suddenly indifferent once again. I know. My mother's necklace... told me what happened, she said, showing me the golden item in question. It didn't have any stones, but the Eye of  
Horus was engraved on it. She continued, But by the time I found out, it was too late... I couldn't change it. However... I can change one thing.   
  
Our eyes met. I can save you, Angel.  
  
I was speechless. Someone actually cared? About ME? After a moment, I stuttered, S-save me? From... from what?  
  
The girl shrugged. Death. You'll die of hunger, if you stay here.  
  
I nodded my head, unable to say much of anything. Words didn't seem very appropriate... I couldn't come up with any to fit my currant situation. A faraway look appeared in her eyes. Father would have wanted it... so come. I'll take you to my home, Angel.  
  
I put my dice back in my pocket, and stood up. As we walked away from the temple of Thoth, she looked at me over her shoulder and smiled. My name is Isis, by the way...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
My new house wasn't very large, but it was well-kept. Isis showed me around. We only have three bedrooms. she warned. Father occupies one - I don't think he'll be coming out too soon - I sleep in the  
second one, and my brother resides in the third. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with him; he's only a couple of years older than you.  
  
I didn't mind at all. I became fast friends with her brother, Mariku. He didn't hold his father's misfortune against me (although I myself felt a great amount of guilt), though he was more than angry at my brother. Yuugiou will pay for what he did! he told me constantly. If Isis wasn't such a good cook, we'd starve to death for sure. I'm only eight, but I have to take over for father because he's insane now.   
Ironic, isn't it? I must guard the very tombs, the very fathers of the one I seek revenge on!   
  
Living was pleasant, more or less. Most of the time, I'd help Isis with the household chores or study; while the teachers wouldn't let me go to school (they too believed me to be a demon), Isis taught me at home. Though I knew it was necessary, I found much of the work to be tedious and boring.   
  
My years passed far from idle, however. In every spare moment we could find, Mariku and I discussed our plans... plans to beat Yuugiou at his own game. I looked up at the palace, shimmering in the fading rays of sunlight, and smiled. Soon, my brother's downfall would be at hand.   
  


**********  


  
Yeah, it's short... but I'll be updating soon (like in the next week or so ^_^)!   
  
Oh yeah! Mariku is how you actually spell Malik's name. But Malik is how you pronounce Mariku, so everyone just calls him Malik. I'm calling him Mariku because that's how you write it. I think. ^_^  
  
Oh yeah! (Again.) I don't know that much about it, but in season 1, Yami Bakura plays a TRPG (Tabletop Role-Playing Game) named Monster World. The game involves rolling 10-sided dice to determine attack and damage and such. This is my version on where Yami Bakura's Mind Dice (his set of special 10-sided dice that carry the souls of all of the peeps he's beaten in Monster World, from my understanding) came from. There's more info on it in Anzu's Yami, my other fic (yes, I only have two fics... I've only been here for a couple of months, if that...). Please read it! (Great, now I'm becoming a self-advertiser... -_-)  
  
Anyway, please R&R! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation  
  
  
A.N. Yeah, it took me awhile to update; but now that Anzu's Yami (my other, and my first-ever fanfiction; please read it! Oops, shouldn't be self-advertising...) is just about completed, I SHOULD have more time to write this! I already have the plot outlined in my mind, but for some reason, this story is kind of hard to write. Well, I'll try to pay more attention to it now! Thanks for enjoying it, by the way. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, so shoot me. (Actually don't; I've actually suffered a gunshot before, and it hurt A LOT, to say the least. I was supposed to die from it, but those stupid doctors don't know anything. Anyway, that wasn't my point. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!) I also don't own _The Princess Bride_, either the book or the movie, but I just HAD to put a certain line from it in. ^_^  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I'm so sorry... Isis whispered. I nodded my head, trying to hold back my tears. I wasn't upset about my father's death - I hadn't seen him in five years - but I WAS upset that it was my little brother that killed him. As far as I was concerned, it was another unnecessary and unfair judgment that he had made - his victims were now upwards of five hundred - over something stupid.   
  
But the worst part was, now Yuugiou was pharaoh.   
  
Like an old wound never completely healed, my rage opened up again. I was the eldest child; therefore, _I_ should have been pharaoh. It wasn't fair that I couldn't become the leader of Egypt because I had pale skin and white hair. And, even more importantly, it wasn't fair to her people; I had a feeling that a reign of tyranny would soon begin.  
  
  
  
I looked up in surprise at Mariku, who was smiling to himself. Isis looked just as shocked. Mariku, he's just lost his father! And his mother passed away only one season ago, from her sickness. Might I ask _what_ is so perfect' about _that_?  
  
The older boy shook his head. No, no... I too am saddened by the loss of our pharaoh, but don't you see? Now is the perfect time to strike!  
Isis raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. However, some of Mariku's enthusiasm was beginning to rub off onto me as I caught onto what he was saying. You're right, Mariku! We should act before my brother officially takes the throne; he's most likely extremely hassled and busy with all of the legal work and ceremonies right now. That'll put him at a disadvantage; not to mention, it would be the perfect time to seize the throne for myself!  
  
But let me battle him first! Mariku said, suddenly serious. That way, I'll be able to avenge my father, too. Then you can challenge him yourself, and claim your rightful spot as pharaoh!  
  
I nodded my head. Okay, it's a deal. But don't take all of the fun for yourself; I want my Duel with him to be an honourable one!  
  
He nodded back. Right. Do you want to be the referee for my match? I'll do yours, if you want.  
  
Sure, that's fine! When do we leave? I asked.  
  
His eyes glimmered.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
We arrived at the town gates about an hour and a half after sunset. After Mariku made an offering to Ra, and I made one to Thoth, we headed up to the still-familiar palace.  
  
We paused at the entrance way. What was it like... living here? Mariku whispered to me.  
  
I closed my eyes, visualizing the first five years or so of my life. It was... nice inside. There were lots of guards, lots of gold, lots of comforts... but it was always, somehow... cold. You know, distant... like living in another person's world...  
  
My companion's eyes were full of understanding. Yeah, I know what you mean... ...were they afraid of you in the palace, too?  
  
I answered slowly. They feared me greatly, for how I looked. ...But I think that these days, they fear my little brother more...  
  
After a moment more of silence, we continued forward, until we reached the main gates. One of the head guards stopped us, demanding our names and reason for being here. I simply pulled the cloak covering my face and hair down, and they recognized who I was. _Good... they still remember me..._ I thought.  
  
We reached the throne room in no time. My brother was sitting there, arms crossed and a smug look on his face, as if he was expecting us. I could feel my heart beating faster, and faster, and faster, until I thought it would burst from the suspense.   
  
Finally, Mariku approached the pharaoh; their eyes met, and with a steady gaze, he spoke. Hello. My name is Ishtar Mariku. You killed my father. Prepare to die.   
  
His voice was a deadly calm, a knife of subtle darkness cutting through the thick night air. His eyes, intense with calm, controlled anger, shimmered gently in the torchlit room. A little more than five years ago, it had been his father requesting a duel in this room. Now, his son stood in the very same place that he once had, his golden Rod, newly polished, glimmering in the dim, almost demonic light.  
  
My younger brother smiled, as if Mariku's words amused him. You wish to Duel me? Very well, I accept. But be warned - you face the same fate as your father. For not _if_, but _when_ you lose, I will be forced to... Mind Crush you.  
  
I don't plan on losing. Mariku replied, narrowing his eyes and gripping his Rod tighter. I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. And mark my words - it will be you, not I, Yuugiou, that shall fail!  
  
The eight-year-old smiled icily. Then let the Shadow Game begin.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
^_^ It's short, yes, but I felt that I HAD to put up something, because lots of people were asking for an update. I'll try and make the next chapter longer! Oh, I'm curious on what I should do: should I write out the battle, or not write it out? Just trying to keep everybody happy.  
  
Please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: The Heart of Insanity

Chapter 5: The Heart of Insanity  
  
  
A.N. - Oops! Edited last chapter, I made a mistake! (Thanks for noticing too, seashell!) I wasn't fully awake when I wrote last chapter, and I got the timing mixed up. Yami Bakura's a little shy of ten, Mariku's about twelve, Isis is about fifteen (not that it matters, at the moment), and Yuugiou's eight! ^_^ he could be five, I guess, but that would mess up the rest of the ages. So now I feel really stupid. Heehee... well, now Yuugiou's eight! Not that it'll make a big difference in the end...  
  
A.N. II - Also, sorry that this is slow coming. It was Thanksgiving, my little sister turned ten on the 1st, and I had to write a Duel. Most of you guys requested that I play out the Duel, so I am... I have no clue how it came out, but it certainly took me awhile! They're Dueling with 2000 Life Points, because I've never done a Duel before, so I don't want to make it too long. Not to mention, it's hard!  
  
A.N. III - Just wanted to say, that I don't know all of the Japanese names for the cards; but I know that the Dark Magician was originally the Black Magician, and that the Celtic Guardian was the Elven Swordsman. I'm going to be calling them by their Japanese names in the Duel because 1. they sound cooler, 2. Yu-Gi-Oh! is Japanese, not American, and 3. I don't think that the Celtics existed during this time, so it would be odd for Yami Yuugi to be saying Celtic Guardian', no?   
  
A.N. IV - Another thing; because they didn't have cards in Ancient Egypt, I can't say that they put cards face down on the field or anything like that. Magic and Trap cards will be known as for the time that they are dormant, and, well, Magic and Traps when they are activated. So putting a spell on the field is like laying a card face down. And also, they don't have cards in their hands to pull from; rather, they know which monsters that are in their because they picture their rosters in their mind's eye. Okay...? Hope my terminology doesn't scare ya.  
  
A.N. V - Will I ever shut up? I just wanted to tell you, this is BEFORE the monsters are sealed into the stone tablets. THAT happens later... heehee...   
  
Disclaimer: I now officially own Yu-Gi-Oh!; Yami Bakura gave it to me after he stole it from Kazuki Takahashi because I traded him the Millennium Puzzle (which I naturally stole from Yuugi). ...That's the worst lie I've ever told in my life. I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (surprise there). Rats.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The room warped around us, becoming more and more distorted. I was used to the dizzying sensation by now; I remember that the first time I entered the Shadow Realm, I almost threw up. My little brother seemed to have mastered the transportation as well; he showed no signs of sickness. In fact, he seemed rather comfortable.  
  
We arrived in a matter of seconds; my brother's mastery over the teleportation magic was rather impressive, I admit. He had chosen a simple arena; two stone podiums, outlined in gold paintings, stood on either side of the field, which was little more than packed dirt. Marble pillars surrounded the battlefield; in the center of it all stood a dark-skinned man, whom I noticed was mostly bald (excluding a ponytail of long black hair towards the back of his head). He had gentle, but intense, deep green eyes.  
  
I stepped forward. I'll referee this match. I told them. Mariku nodded, and after a moment's consideration, Yuugiou nodded as well. He turned to a man in purple robes (who appeared to be the original referee), and said, Very well; Rishid, please serve as a simple bystander if you still wish to watch this match.  
  
The man nodded, his emerald eyes glimmering; he stepped backward, allowing me to take his place. I did so, and turned to watch my brother and my best friend's match.  
  
Why do you wish to Duel me? my brother asked, his voice light, as if this were nothing more than a simple game to him.  
  
I am here to avenge my father. You destroyed his mind five years ago! Since that time, I have been carefully planning, waiting for this day... and now, the time has come! Prepare yourself, Yuugiou - this will be your last battle!  
  
My little brother shrugged. Sure, you say that now... but I think I'll have fun proving you wrong! If you're as good as you say you are, then this should be an interesting match! Excitement flickered in his  
eyes.  
  
Their eyes interlocked, and at they let out a cry, their voices one:   
  
With that, the games began...  
  
As Pharaoh, I get to decide who goes first. I'll think I'll do the honours, and get this battle underway! I summon the Elven Swordsman - in attack mode! I'll also lay a spell on the field, ending my turn.   
  
In a whirl of light, the Elven Swordsman appeared, sword raised. A pulsing light on the ground behind him symbolized the spell that my brother had placed. the young King of Games cried, let's see what you've got!  
  
Very well. Mariku calmly replied, raising his rod and closing his eyes as he pictured his roster. After a moment of hesitation, he nervously said, I'll... I'm just going to put put my monster in defense mode, as well as a spell of my own. That'll end my turn.  
  
Two pulsing lights, one in front of the other, appeared on the ground in front of him.   
  
Yuugiou smiled. Not strong enough to attack me? Fine, then it will be I that go to you! Attack, Elven Swordsman!  
  
As he rushed forward, the defense monster appeared on the field. It was none other than the Mystical Elf. Hah! You played right into my hands, cried Mariku. The attack power of the Elven Swordsman's only 1400, and the defense of my Mystical Elf is 2000! Not only does your attack fail, but you lose 600 Life Points, as well!  
  
My little brother shrugged. That's what YOU think. he said. I'm going to activate this trap - Wabaku! It blocks any and all attacks that were used this turn - even ones of my own. So our scores are still even at 2000.  
  
Mariku nodded his head. That's all very well, but you know, I'll destroy him next turn.  
  
I wasn't finished! my brother yelled, outraged that he had been interrupted. After a moment, Yuugiou cleared his throat and continued, I can't attack again with my Elven Swordsman this turn, so I'm just going to put another spell down on the field. Now. It's your move.  
  
Mariku smiled. Like I said, it's time to destroy your Swordsman. My Mystical Elf isn't strong enough, but I'll bet that my Doll of Demise is!  
  
With a flash of light, the Doll of Demise (1800, 2000) appeared.   
  
It was Yuugiou's turn to smile. You played right into my hands. I'm using my Trap Hole - the spell that I laid down on the field last turn - to destroy your Doll of Demise!  
  
As the Doll of Demise disappeared with a cry, Mariku shook his head. There's nothing more I can do now... I'm going to end my turn.  
  
My brother sighed. It figures. Very well; I'm going to activate my other spell - Defense Paralysis! It switches your monster into attack mode! Mariku grimaced, not liking this one little bit. Not only would the Mystical Elf be destroyed, but it would leave his Life Points open to direct damage, as well.  
  
The man next to me, Rishid, nodded his head in approval at my brother's dueling strategy. I didn't remember him from my childhood; I figured him to be one of the newer servants. He seemed like a decent fellow, though, with a mind of his own. He was obviously not a lower-class servant...   
  
I turned back to the game. Yuugiou had since played another monster in attack mode - his favourite, the Black Magician! Mariku swallowed a lump in his throat, preparing for the worst. cried my brother.   
  
Mariku bit his lip and ducked his head; I could sense the pain his body was going through as his monster was destroyed, and his Life Points dropped to a mere 300. He refocused his eyes, regaining his composure. Then, he did something unexpected.  
  
He laughed.   
  
My brother raised an eyebrow, somewhat curious. Why are you laughing? Once I attack with my Elven Swordsman, you'll be defeated!  
  
Smiling, Mariku answered, I'm going to activate my trap card, Wabaku.  
  
Yuugiou raised his eyebrow even higher. But... if your spell was Wabaku, then why didn't you activate it earlier, before your Mystical Elf was destroyed? You won't get the points or your monster back...  
  
Mariku grinned. You'll soon find out.  
  
Yuugiou shrugged, obviously not concerned with Mariku's plan.   
  
I smiled to myself. I knew exactly what my best friend was up to. I had helped him develop this strategy myself. And there was no way that my little brother could beat it.  
  
All eyes were on Mariku now. This is the play that will make my revenge complete. Prepare yourself - this is the end! he cried. My heart thumped faster in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
Yeah, yeah... do you know how many times I've heard THAT before? my little brother asked, somewhat annoyed. No one's ever beaten me. No one ever will.  
  
There's a first time for everything, Mariku replied. And today will mark your first loss.   
  
I'll start by summoning Swordstalker in attack mode! But that's not all, Yuugiou. I'm going to add this Magic spell to boost his attack! Megamorph!  
  
My brother's eyes widened. Megamorph doubles its equipped monster's attack power if the user of the spell is behind in Life Points. And since I'm trailing you in the game, my Swordstalker's attack power is raised from its original strength of 2000 to 4000! That's more than enough power to destroy your monsters - and your Life Points!  
  
My brother looked absolutely horrified. he whispered. No way... this can't be!  
  
Oh, it is, Yuugiou! Mariku responded, holding his Rod high over his head in victory. He was grinning ear to ear now, obviously savouring every moment of this Duel. Now, maybe you'll believe that this truly is the end! Swordstalker! Destroy the Elven Swordsman!  
  
My little brother looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. he cried, the point of light once again beginning to form on his forehead. I bit my lip in worry; he'd better not lose his temper and destroy Mariku because he won.   
  
Mariku's attention was focused elsewhere. Swordstalker! Attack! I order you to attack!  
  
The Swordstalker didn't move.  
  
Okay, I lied. He moved - the wrong way.  
  
The monster was now facing Mariku, who was beginning to get angry. Neither of us could understand what was going on. Swordstalker, obey my command! Destroy your opponent. Mariku cried desperately.  
  
The Swordstalker destroyed. But it wasn't Yuugiou's monsters that he hit. It was...  
  
I screamed as my best friend fell to the ground from the Swordstalker's blow, unconscious.   
  
By this time, my little brother had regained his wits. Enough of this! I summon the spell Raigeki! Destroy the Swordstalker!  
  
A flash of lighting-like energy pierced the monster in the back, and he disappeared with a flash of light. But apparently, Yuugiou wasn't finished. Black Magician, finish this battle! Attack Mariku's Life Points directly!  
  
I exclaimed. Yuugiou, _what do you think you're doing!?_ You can't attack NOW! But it was too late to call off the spell of the Black Magician...   
  
As Mariku's Life Points dropped to zero, my little brother approached his opponent, who still lay motionless behind his podium. As per the terms of our agreement, your loss entitles me to Mind Crush you.  
  
I cried, running forward, trying desperately to reach my best friend's side.  
  
Yuugiou raised his hand. I knew I was too late.  
  
I closed my eyes and covered my ears, but nothing could block out the sound of my best friend's screams echoing through the night.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Blah, wish I knew more of the Japanese card names! Oh well... I'll have to do some more research online. Anyway, what do you think of my first Duel scene? Please review! Thanks!  



	7. Chapter 6: Carry On

Chapter 6: Carry On  
  
  
A.N. Yay! A new chapter! (Is that truly a good thing? Sure - it is now. RIGHT? *glares* And if you don't think it's a good thing, then why are you reading this anyway? Hmph, some people...)  
  
Disclaimer: I stole the Millennium Scales and sent Kazuki Takahashi to Anubis. Now Yu-Gi-Oh!'s mine. Hahahaha!!! Not. I don't own squat, people! You know that by now!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
When the seemingly endless screams finally ceased, I pulled myself off of my knees; I hadn't even noticed that I had fallen to the floor while trying to block out the sound. The horrible cries of my best - my only - friend still echoed in my ears. But now, the pain, anger and rage was being directed towards one purpose.   
  
My eyes full of tears, I approached my brother. How... how could you...? I whispered.  
  
He shrugged mildly. Our agreement was that I would Mind Crush him if he lost. He lost, and therefore, he was Mind Crushed.  
  
YOURS WASN'T A FAIR WIN! I cried. Mariku's attack should have gone through - but the only reason that you beat him was because his monster turned on him!  
  
Is that my fault? the little pharaoh asked. I didn't make the monster turn on him. His control wasn't strong enough, and he paid the price.  
  
If looks could kill, Yuugiou would have been six feet under - and still dropping. There was nothing wrong with his control! Mariku and I have gone over strategies with stronger monsters than that plenty of times. And let me tell you, no monster of his ever turned on him before!  
  
Yuugiou glared back. Well, excuuuuuuuse me! It's not my fault your friend messed up. What else could it have been? I didn't do anything! I even destroyed the Swordstalker before he did MORE damage!  
  
Yeah, and you destroyed my best friend, too! I cried.  
  
That was our agreement. he replied airily.  
  
The agreement that you made was for an honourable Duel! This wasn't honourable! I answered, angrily. And because I'm the referee, and I say that the Duel wasn't fair, then the consequences of the Duel should not be carried out!  
  
Yuugiou shrugged. It's a little late for that now. Isn't it?  
  
Yeah, thanks to you!  
  
Well, I-  
  
He's not dead.  
  
Both my brother and I looked up from our argument, startled. The servant - Rishid - was crouching over Mariku's fallen form, examining him closely. His pulse is faint, but he's still alive.  
  
My little brother smiled. See! He's okay.  
  
This statement angered me even more. OKAY!? You call him OKAY!? Have someone destroy your mind, and then tell me you're okay! His body might be alive, but his mind certainly isn't! He's DEMENTED, for the love of Ra!  
  
He shrugged. At least he's alive.  
  
Rishid nodded. And it is possible to make a partial recovery, after being Mind Crushed. Over time, Mariku may regain his sanity. That is better than nothing, is it not?  
  
My glare softened, but not much. Yes? And what's his family to do in the meantime? Mariku was a guardian of the tombs - our grandparents, Yuugiou! - and you've already destroyed his father's mind.   
What's his sister supposed to do? How are they to survive? Answer me that, oh great genius!  
  
My little brother contemplated the problem for a moment, then answered, Well... I'll send him a servant to take care of him and his family. His taxes will be halved. Good enough?  
  
Rishid held Mariku in his arms, watching the light play across the young boy's face. He spoke slowly. Pharaoh... if you do not mind, I would like to volunteer to be the servant that must care for this boy.  
  
A look of mild surprise crossed my brother's face. Really, Rishid? Do you not like your work here? His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
Nothing pleases me more than working under your rule, my Pharaoh. However, being present while the events took place, I feel somewhat guilty about the circumstances; thus, I would like to accompany him, if it pleases my King. A perfect response. This guy obviously knew what he was doing. I nodded my head in approval.  
  
Yuugiou seemed pleased by his response, as well. Okay, if that's what you want. He turned to me. That okay with you?  
  
One look at Rishid, who was still holding Mariku tenderly in his strong arms, and I knew my answer. That's fine.  
  
My little brother smiled. Very well. I shall write a full letter, extending my apologies, to his family, explaining the circumstances. A messenger will deliver it the day after tomorrow. Where does he live?  
  
After giving him Isis' address, we teleported back to the real world. Rishid packed his few belongings, and we prepared to leave. There was only one problem.  
  
Yuugiou was holding the Rod.  
  
Give that to me. That's Mariku's Rod, Yuugiou. I informed him.  
  
He shook his head stubbornly. Not anymore! I defeated him, so it's mine fair-and-square.  
  
The Duel wasn't fair-and-square... I muttered.  
  
My little brother pretended not to notice. Besides, I'm the Pharaoh, and if I say it's mine, then it's mine. It'll be compensation for all of the taxes that his family won't be paying in the future. And it's not like he's going to be using it anymore, anyway.  
  
Anger and rage bubbled up inside me, but I knew that there was nothing I could do. Screaming at him wouldn't make the situation any better; nothing would change. Like he said... now, he was Pharaoh...  
  
Yuugiou nodded his head, now talking to himself more than anything. This will work perfectly... the High Priest of the Blue-Eyes Temple said he needed a new staff, anyway. This'll do fine. Yeah, he should like this a lot...  
  
I resisted my overwhelming urge to punch my brother hard in the face. Really, really hard. Hard enough to prove that there was more than one way to crush someone's mind...  
  
But I thought you wanted to Duel me, too. Yuugiou's words interrupted my thoughts on how much I wanted to torture him. That's why you two came here, no?  
  
I shook my head. Plans change. Mariku's injury is more important than my honour right now. I'm going to help my friend; he needs all the help he can get. But I promise you... we'll have our Duel. I will be back.  
  
The Pharaoh turned away; an act of dismissal. As he strode back into his jeweled palace, I heard him whisper under his breath... I look forward to it.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
For me, that was a pretty quick update! I was just really inspired to write today. How did it come out? Please review! Thanks!  



	8. Chapter 7: New Name, New Game

Chapter 7: New Name, New Game  
  
  
A.N. *sips hot cocoa and types* Sorry that this story is a bit slow coming... my mother's in the hospital right now (she recently had major surgery) so I have lots on my mind. That, and schoolwork. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I will soon own volumes 6 and 7 of the original manga! Yay for me! But Yu-Gi-Oh! itself I don't own, and I don't get money for making this story. But I get reviews, which are just as good. ^_^  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
We arrived home a little after midnight; to my surprise, Isis was waiting at the doorway, tears in her eyes. I opened my mouth to explain, but no sound would come out. I couldn't think of what to say...  
  
Taking her younger brother's limp body from Rishid, Isis couldn't keep back the silent tears falling down her face. The tears hit Mariku's closed eyelids; I half expected him to magically awaken. Of course, he did not stir.  
  
We moved him to his bedroom; Isis tucked his thin sheets around his unmoving form. Rishid stood by, watching the scene from afar. I was glad that he was so sensitive to the situation... he would make a good servant to the Ishtar family. I could tell. However, as I swallowed a lump in my throat, it wasn't Rishid that I was thinking of. I opened my mouth, ready to speak.   
  
Isis cut me off before I could say even a word. I know. Her voice came out as a whisper; I doubt that she had the strength to make her voice louder. I already know what happened. He was Mind Crushed...  
  
I lowered my head. Yes... and I couldn't stop my brother, either. Again, I couldn't keep him from... ... ...are you next, Isis? I couldn't save your father, I couldn't save your brother... what about you? Will I fail you, too?  
  
Isis shook her head. You have not failed anyone, little angel. You did the best you could - and that's not failure. Mariku will recover... and I will not be harmed at all. The Pharaoh won't lay a finger on me. I have seen it.  
  
I looked up, confused by her words. She smiled at my puzzled face, and explained, My necklace... it contains great magical powers. I can see into the past, and sometimes, even the future... do not worry. I will not be harmed.   
  
But then, why didn't you tell us not to go? If you could see the future, than wouldn't you have known that Mariku would fail in his Duel?  
  
She simply shrugged. I cannot foresee everything. Time changes, and the future itself can shift. Events in the past can effect the present, and change the future... and Destiny can control time. Your little brother's title of Yuugiou is that for a reason. The King of Games, fated never to lose...  
  
Our eyes met, and I could she that she was crying again. Mariku was supposed to win that Duel. But his monster turned on him... even though Mariku's strategy was unbeatable, Fate still found a way to hand your brother a win. Isis whispered.   
  
He didn't win. Not really... I replied. He cheated. If that's the only way my brother can win, then he's not a winner at all. He's just a fake...  
  
Tell that to the rest of the world. Isis muttered, her voice bitter. It doesn't matter how he wins; all that matters is that he does win. And no one can stop him. After all, as a Pharaoh, he is a god...  
  
I agreed, the god of games, intelligence, and pain.   
  
And now he has the Rod, too... who knows what havoc he will cause with so much magic? He has his father's Sennen Eye, his Puzzle, and now, the Rod... I saw fear in the eyes of Isis Ishtar for the first time in my life.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The so-called letter of apology arrived a few days later. Isis didn't even bother to read it; she burned it in the kitchen fire. However, I got a glimpse at my brother's new signature. Pharaoh Yami? I asked out loud, wondering what the heck was going on now. Yami? What kind of a name is that?   
  
The official public announcement was made later that day, by Mr. high-and-mighty himself. I didn't know whether to laugh or throw things at him. Isis and I discussed it in low voices on the way home.  
  
If anything, this proves how rude and unappreciative he is! Not just anyone gets the title King of Games'! I scowled, crossing my arms. All the title I got from my parents was   
  
I understand the importance of having a name, but everyone already called him Yuugiou. What's wrong with just keeping the title as his name, like he's been doing all along? Isis wondered aloud. What's the purpose of an entire new name? It doesn't make any sense...  
  
Pharaoh Yami, my foot! I spat. What stupidity.   
  
I'm more worried about the taxes that we'll have to pay. We only have to pay half the standard amount, but he's raised the rates by so much... I don't know if we'll... if we'll make the cut...  
  
We'll make it. I replied, with more confidence than I felt. We'll make it.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
What are we going to do...? Isis whispered. He'll never accept this...  
  
I bit my lip back in worry. How much are we off by? I asked.  
  
Too much, came Isis' reply. We've only a little over half. If we were still at the old tax rate, then we could sell some of our old statues and such; we'd have been able to get by...  
  
I looked at the gold - or rather, lack of it - on the table, and fingered the dice in my pocket. Suddenly, and idea came to me...  
  
We'll still get by. I answered.   
  
Isis looked up. ...But... how?  
  
I smiled. Something that your father taught me... taking back what is yours.  
  
Her eyes widened. You... you mean you're going to...  
  
I nodded my head, and looked out the window at the distant pyramids. Yeah. I'll be paying my father a visit tonight...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
So? What do you think? Review, peeps!  
  



	9. Chapter 8: Leaving Innocence Behind

Chapter 8: Leaving Innocence Behind  
  
  
A.N. It took me forever to do, but here it is! This was a hard thing to write... I don't know _too_ much about the structure of pyramids and such, but whatever... I think I got most of it right. ^_^  
  
Also, sorry for all of the spacing errors (they usually occur after italics, I've noticed); it's not my fault, it's the way fanfiction.net interprets my program's html, I guess. Sorry if it's annoying, but there's not much I can do! *looks apologetic*  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!'s mine! I stole it! Mwahahaha!!! Not. I don't own squat, as always... nor do I make any money... *sigh* But you'll see! I'll show you all someday soon! Mwahahahaha!!!!! ...Um, er, yeah. I'm done now. ^_^  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I left the Ishtar household at around midnight; I figured that it would take me perhaps two or three hours to reach the pyramids. Carrying the light- but durable - sack from our last purchase of corn over one shoulder, I headed out into the cool night. The gentle wind rippling my tunic and tousling my hair, I took a deep breath. This was it.  
  
I walked down the dusty streets, leaving what little innocence I had left behind me...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Judging from the sky, it was a little after two in the morning. The night air was surprisingly cold against my skin; I felt a shiver run up my spine. The tomb of my dead father rose before me.  
  
I hesitated, hidden in the shadows of the Cairo's outskirts. _Why him...?_ part of me asked.   
  
_The earlier pyramids have most likely already been cleaned out. You aren't the only tomb robber._ I argued internally. _It would be a pity to sneak in and find nothing, would it not? It's a newer site, so your father's pyramid most likely still stashed with treasure. Besides, much of his gold should be in your inheritance anyway._  
  
My mind made up, I walked away from the safety of the city, towards the pyramids...  
  
Most of the guards - I counted four of them at the entrance - seemed rather bored and tired. Sticking to the shadows at the edges of the dim campfire light, I easily made it to the pyramid's entrance without being noticed.   
  
Again, I paused. _It must be done._ I told myself. _Isis and Mariku protected me when I was a child; now it's my turn to repay them. For all they've done... I must return the favour._ I swallowed a lump in my throat, but forced myself onward.   
  
Summoning up my Shadow Powers, I searched the hallways with Magic Jammers and Remove Traps; they promptly destroyed a Spellbinding Circle, two Acid Trap Holes, and a Dark Hole. I shuddered inwardly, thinking of what would happen if I hadn't been so  
careful...  
  
I knew the inner structure of the pyramid; not only had I seen the layout plan for it while I lived in the palace, but I had watched most of its construction. It wasn't much to go on, but I knew to take the upper hallway inside the pyramid; the lower lead to a false tomb, devoid of treasure but full of traps.   
  
It was getting pretty dark, so I lit a torch halfway down the upper hallway. I was pretty deep inside the pyramid now, so I didn't fear being seen. After a brief journey, I reached a stone wall that sealed the hallway short. _They must have sealed it off, so robbers like me couldn't get through to the treasure._ I bit my lip, debating what to do.   
  
Finally, I came to the conclusion that the only way to my father's tomb was through the wall. I closed my eyes, then pictured one of my favourite monsters, the Man-Eater Bug. _He will do nicely... but Summoning monsters from the Shadow Realm is much harder than using magic or traps...  
_  
_Can't think of that now. You only have so much time... better get this over with._ Concentrating with my Shadow Powers, a flash of light lit the hallway, and the Man-Eater Bug stood before me. Destroy the wall, and do it quietly, please, I ordered my monster as I leaned against the wall, resting my head against my arm. Although I didn't want to admit it, summoning my monster forward had taken a lot out of me... I was suddenly grateful that I had had the sense not to call a stronger monster.   
  
The wall cracked as one of the Man-Eater Bug's front legs pierced the stone like it was nothing more than papyrus. When my monster withdrew his leg, part of the wall gave way, leaving about a three-foot opening. I winced slightly at the sound of the falling stone.   
  
My monster was about to strike again. I hissed softly. The hole's more than large enough for me to go through. I want you to stay behind, here, to cover for me, okay? I can't risk making any more noise... but you did well. Good job! Thanks. If it could have smiled, I'm sure my Man-Eater Bug would have been grinning happily at my praise. Most people didn't really _talk_ to their Duel Monsters...  
  
I crawled through the hole, sending out a Heavy Storm spell first, to despell anything unpleasant waiting for me on the other side of the hallway. Sure enough, I watched as the remnants of a Raigeki and a Mirror Force disappear. Slowly, and still somewhat cautiously, I crept forward.  
  
The door to my father's tomb stood before me. My hands grew clammy with sweat as I read his name, inscribed on the sealed stone door. A chill swept up my spine, and I realized that I would need a spell to open the doorway; the very hieroglyphics said so.   
  
I bit my lip, trying to remember the old spells that had learned in my youth; Isis didn't know any of the royal family's secret prayers, so I hadn't studied them for a long time. I wondered if I should just call my Man-Eater Bug over to break the door, but I quickly realized that that would take time, and it would make an insane amount of noise.   
  
I sighed, and fingered my ten-sided dice. They never left my pocket these days; they were, in all likelihood, my most valuable possessions. Pulling them out of their hiding place amongst my robes, I smiled sadly; my dice carried a lot of memories. Oddly enough, rubbing them made me feel less anxious. I had to complete a mission, and I would do it... somehow, some way...  
  
A sudden noise made me spin around. _Do the guards know I'm here?!_ I panicked. I held my breath, trembling slightly, but I heard no further noise, to my immense relief.   
  
Turning back around to face the door, I realized that I had dropped my dice on the floor. What was more, I noticed that they were glowing. I knelt down before them, uncertain on whether to pick them up or leave them.  
  
_0,0,_ read the numbers. I bit my lip, then stretched my hand outward, about to take them back. Suddenly, the room filled with another light... coming from the door, which was no longer sealed.   
  
My breath caught in my lungs as the door swung open. I didn't know how I opened the door, but whatever it was couldn't have been more miraculous than what I saw before me. I breathed.  
  
I couldn't have been more correct. I had been a normal citizen for so long, I had forgotten how... _rich_ my family was. Gold statues, coins, jewelry, dolls, jars... not to mention all of the jewels. It took my breath away.  
  
Snapping out of my trance, I reminded myself that I had a job to do. I passed by most of the dolls and such at the entrance; they all looked new. I was only searching for things that I recognized as my own from my childhood.  
  
I paused at a collection of bracelets with onyx stones, and took the two smallest ones. I vaguely recalled a short golden staff, a headdress, a handful of necklaces, and a few ruby rings, as well. There were more than that - much more - but I didn't want to take anything that I didn't need. I took my small collection and gingerly put it in my sack. _There, that should do..._ I decided.  
  
I was about to turn and go, when my eyes fell on the coffin of my dead father. I bit my lip. I was afraid... very afraid... but this would be the last chance I'd get to see him...  
  
I put my sack down, and walked forward to meet my father. It was time I paid my respects... one last time.  
  
Slowly, gently, I pulled the jeweled and decorated lid off of my father's coffin. I kept my eyes closed, too awed and afraid to look upon my father's body once more, as I lay the covering on the floor, careful not to chip or break anything. I straightened myself, though I trembled, afraid to complete this final act and view the corpse with my own eyes.  
  
Drawing upon all of the strength and courage I possessed, I opened them.  
  
There he lay, ceremoniously wrapped and mummified, right in front of my very eyes. I ran my hand along the side of his face, feeling the familiar soft bulge on the left side of his head, where he'd had his eye amputated and replaced with a gold one...  
  
The memories of my father - most of them full of pain and cruelty - rushed back to me, but I felt nothing but pity for this man. He, too, had suffered at the hands of his own son... Pharaoh Yami.   
  
By the dim light of my torch, I could make out something else. Something else, something gold, around his neck...  
  
I reached forward, drawn... I ran my fingers over the smooth, cool metal pendant that hung about my father's neck. The light played on its surface, which was mostly still hidden in shadow; yet, I knew with undeniable certainty what it was.   
  
My heirloom, the Ring.   
  
It had existed for forever, as long as anyone could tell, and it had always been the birthright of the firstborn - whether they be male or female, future ruler of Egypt or no - in the Royal Family. Not even Yami could take that right away from me. No one could hide my past from me now...  
  
I reached forward, pulling the plain leather string over my father's head, and replacing the Ring over my own, being careful not to snag it on my somewhat tangled hair. Its comfortable weight around my neck felt wonderful. Like it had always been meant to be... And, in reality, I realized that it _had_ been fate. After all, the Ring was my birthright. I was still the firstborn son; no matter what my little brother did, he couldn't change that. No one could change their past, and their destiny...  
  
A loud crash in the hallway interrupted my thoughts. I gulped audibly - I was in trouble.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Eep! I know what's coming up (though I only have the general plot outlined), and it's not pretty. Starting in the next few chapters, Yami Bakura will gradually be changing, and becoming more like his present-day personality. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and of course if I messed anything up, especially culturally! Thanks! Now, go forth and review!


	10. Chapter 9: A Blow to the Heart

Chapter 9: A Blow to the Heart  
  
  
A.N. This is going pretty well, I think. I feel like this is around the halfway mark in this story; I hope you're enjoying it thus far! I'm aware that I didn't get lots of stuff about the pyramids right... I've never been to Egypt (Though I desperately want to go! I loved Egypt long before I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh!), so I had to do with the little information that I knew...  
  
Disclaimer: When neon pink cows fly on wings through the sky, I'll own Yu-Gi-Oh!. It'll be awhile, it seems...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
I shook myself out of my fright. I just had to think, to keep moving... if I was caught, I'd be doomed... The first thing I did was pick my small sack of valuables off of the floor and secure it to by belt, so I wouldn't have to carry it with me, and I could use both of my hands.  
  
I... suppose I'd better... check out what's going on... I was trembling. But there was only one way out of the pyramid. And that was the way that I came in... at least I'd have my Man-Eater Bug with me. I hadn't sensed it die, so I figured that it was the only thing between me and capture.  
  
Swallowing a nervous lump in my throat, I ran forward, still being careful not to make too much noise. I reached the wall, which now had another hole in it, though the bulk of the structure was still standing. Peering through the gaps, I saw all four guards facing down my Man-Eater Bug, who was snarling.  
  
You can't summon another monster here, Haga! one of the guards was saying to another. Their attacks could make the entire pyramid collapse!  
  
The boy with green hair turned to the similarly short, but seemingly more mature speaker. Be quiet, Ryusaki! I know what I'm doing. You never comprehended strategy.  
  
I comprehend that we could be crushed! he answered. You may be better at Dueling than me, but at least I'm not suicidal!  
  
the one called Haga snorted, unable to come up with a better insult. Well, how do we get past this monster?  
  
I don't know! Ryusaki answered. You said it yourself, you're the brains. But destroying the pyramid isn't a good idea.  
  
Haga said. Then we'll wait outside, and ambush the thief when he comes out!   
  
Good idea. Ryusaki agreed. All right, people, you heard the captain! We wait outside.  
  
The group turned to leave, and I let out a sigh of relief. They didn't hear me, but my monster did. He turned and let out a roar, of what I assumed to be happiness that I was safe. I smiled shakily, and climbed through the hole.  
  
Good job holding them off... I complimented it. But now we've got to come up with a plan to get past them, before they ambush us...  
  
The Man-Eater Bug roared again, loader this time, and advanced on me slowly. Maybe we should try and leave now, before they prepare our ambush... I pondered.  
  
My monster was standing over me now, and he let out a cry - right in my ear. Cut it out! They'll hear you, and they'll come back... ow... OWW!!!!!!  
  
I was officially _afraid_. This must have been how Mariku felt... I thought. Ahh! What are you doing!? Put me down! I demanded to my Man-Eater Bug, who had picked me up with his sharp, pointy claws (none too delicately, I might add), and was holding me over his mouth. _Gods, what did I do to deserve this!? My own monster's going to eat me alive! What is going on?_ My Bug let out a roar of triumph, obviously enjoying seeing me squirm.   
  
Let me go. Let. Me. GO! Obey me; I summoned you! Please, please don't eat me! I cried.  
  
While my screams hadn't effected my Man-Eater Bug, they had been noticed by someone else. Four someone elses, actually - the four guards had probably heard my screams while they were leaving the pyramids. What the-? I thought that was the thief's monster! Haga cried.   
  
It isn't one of ours, that's for sure! replied Ryusaki. It must have turned on him! Something really needs to be done about this; his isn't the first monster to pull this stunt! These monsters are really getting out of control!  
  
His words surprised me - many peoples' monsters were turning on them? - but I did not have time to ponder the new information for long. I was a little... preoccupied. I cried to my monster, who was slowly lowering me into its gaping jaws.  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with a blazing light. I closed my eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness. In a moment, I opened them again, adjusting quickly - maybe the light had thrown the Man-Eater Bug off, and I could escape-  
  
But no, my monster was lowering me, gently, to the ground. I blinked in surprise. _What's happening? I... it's obeying me again!_ I wasn't sure what happened, but it had something to do with the strange light... the light, coming from my Ring.  
  
As the guards adjusted to the sudden bright light - and again, the darkness, once the Ring stopped glowing - they came to the same conclusion that I had - the Man-Eater Bug was back underneath my control. Naturally, they were quite terrified.  
  
I climbed on its back, riding my monster piggyback style. Thank you. I whispered to my monster, grateful that it was listening to me again. Now, we must get out of here, no matter what! If they catch me, how will the Ishtars pay their taxes...? I can't let them down again. Not to mention, my little brother will probably torture me for the rest of my life! My monster roared in understanding. Grasping its rough back, I held on for all that I was worth.   
  
Ryusaki and the other two unnamed guards quickly flattened themselves against the wall; the (mostly) brown-haired one was muttering something under his breath, his eyes wide. Only the captain - Haga - stood in they way; he too was muttering something, which I quickly recognized as a summoning spell. _He's going to call another monster from the Shadow Realm!_   
  
My monster must have realized the same thing. And remembering my orders to get out at all costs, it did the only thing that one could do in the situation, while still hoping to live.  
  
The point of his claw slipped in and out of the captain's chest neatly, completely crushing the rib cage, and piercing his heart and lungs. He let out half of a scream, which died as quickly as he did. I might have screamed myself. I had never seen anything so horrible in my entire life. And the worst part was, it was my fault.  
  
I had just killed someone.  
  
My Man-Eater Bug ran on like nobody's business, completely oblivious to the fact that murdering another person was wrong, horribly wrong. After all, it had just followed my instructions. My instructions to get out.  
  
Getting out seemed like a really good idea. My monster agreed, obviously, and was now dashing all-out to the outskirts of Cairo. Upon reaching the safe streets, I climbed off of my Man-Eater Bug. I backed away from it almost immediately, afraid that it might disobey me again, and attack...   
  
_Why did it disobey me in the first place?_ I wondered. _I've never shown anything but respect to my monsters... I've never beaten them, like some Duelists do. And the Man-Eater Bug has always been loyal... until now. The guards said that other people were having similar problems... is that what happened to Mariku, too? Is there a problem with the monsters...?_  
  
My Bug didn't seem to be feeling disobedient now. It roared softly to itself, then began placidly licking Haga's blood off of its leg. I shuddered inwardly. I didn't think I could stand the sight of any more blood... the horrible scene that had taken place just moments ago played, and replayed in my mind. I thought that I was going to be sick...  
  
I pushed down my nausea, and turned to my monster. Thanks for getting me out of there alive, I said. I wasn't about to tell it off for killing someone under my orders. Not to mention, I didn't want to risk another rebellion. I really appreciate it, you were a great help. I couldn't have done this without you. Now the Ishtars will be able to survive this tax collection, until we can make enough money on our own. I owe you.  
  
I could sense my Man-Eater Bug's happiness at my praise. Looking back, I found it hard to believe that it had been trying to kill me less than five minutes ago. I continued, You've really helped us out of a jam. I've got to go now, but I'll summon you from the Shadow Realm when I need you again, all right?  
  
My monster nodded his head in approval, and roared one last time before he disappeared back into the Shadow Realm - through my Ring. Using my heirloom to channel my Shadow Powers took a lot less energy than trying to perform the rituals on my own, I noticed.   
  
As I sank back into the shadows of the alleyways, with only the moon's light to guide me home, I felt the weariness from the night's work wash over my body. I don't think I'd ever felt more exhausted...   
  
Halfway home, what the guard named Ryusaki had whispered finally hit me. _So, the monster is controlled by the demon... the Pharaoh must know about this!'_ Ryusaki had recognized me. And now he was going to tell his master what I had done... I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
  
What would I tell the my little brother?  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Gulp! What's going to happen to our little angel? Nobody knows! (Except for me, of course. ^_^) Please review if you want more!  
  
Oh yeah, for you people that don't know the Japanese version, (Insector) Haga is- um, _was_ Weevil Underwood, and (Dinosaur) Ryusaki is Rex Raptor. I had to put them SOMEWHERE, and Weevil fans, don't kill me! I actually kind of like him, but they messed him up a bit in the american version. Ryouta Kajiki (Mako Tsunami) will also be making an appearance later! And maybe even Esper Roba, once I find out more about him.


	11. Chapter 10: In the Night

Chapter 10: In the Night  
  
  
A.N. I'm debating whether I should put this under the section as well as . It's not as angsty as some fanfictions I've read, so I don't know... what do you guys think?  
  
Disclaimer: If I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! last chapter, than why would I own it this chapter? Do you think I got ownership of it in a matter of days? Huh. As if. But I DO own the idea that Yami Bakura is Yami Yuugi's brother. At least, I think I do... I've never seen someone else write with that idea. Though you all are more than welcome to, of course. ^_^  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
It had only taken me two hours to reach the pyramids, but it was at least three hours before I got back. I was so tired... I think that I fell asleep standing up, on my way home. All the while when I was walking, I kept thinking of what I had done. I had stolen, and I had killed. Without meaning to, I had crushed someone's life in my hand. What had taken a lifetime to build was now broken, irreparably.   
  
I finally reached the door of my home - my _real_ home - and found that there was still light coming from the front window. _Has Isis been up this whole time...?_ I wondered. _The tax collector's coming tomorrow, so she needs her rest._  
  
Sure enough, the beautiful black-haired Egyptian met me at the doorway, the candlelight behind her forming a halo around her shimmering black hair. _She looks so angelic..._ I thought,_ and I'm just a murderer, a demon..._  
  
Why aren't you in bed? I asked. It'll be a big day tomorrow...  
  
She smiled gently. You mean it's a big day today' it's past midnight. And to answer your question, I was worried about you...  
  
I raised my eyebrows in unexpected surprise. Why were you worried for me...?  
  
At this, Isis faltered. I... well, I...  
  
I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be troubling her, she was obviously stressed out enough already. Instead, I untied the sack from my waist, and held it up proudly. I think that this should be enough to pay the taxes, Isis! I didn't take very much, just a few things that I remembered from the palace.  
  
I walked over to the eating table, and poured out the little trinkets I had salvaged. Isis' eyes opened wide in shock. I... I... this... I... She seemed unable to string a sentence together.  
  
I bit my lip in worry. I didn't take too much, did I?  
  
Isis shook her head, her eyes still wide. No, no, this is fine... this is _better_ than fine... you really _are_ an angel...  
  
I blushed softly at her praise. Turning the topic off of myself, I asked, How... how's Mariku?  
  
He's... awake, she responded slowly. Suddenly, she smiled again, and her eyes met mine. I... had a healer look at him earlier. She said that he would eventually recover. Mariku's going to recover from the Mind Crush!  
  
He is!? I clasped her hand in joy and excitement. That's wonderful, Isis! He's going to live!  
  
she interrupted, It won't be a... fully complete recovery. He will recover better than Father will, but both of them will experience... urges of... violence every once and awhile. They will still be partially insane, from time to time...  
  
I looked down, suddenly saddened. A small tear formed at the corner of my eye, but I blinked it away, determined to keep up the optimism. Still, that's terrific... and as long as they're alive, there's still hope!  
  
Isis nodded. You're right. There's always hope, little angel.  
  
I smiled back, and turned to go. ...Wait? Something is troubling you, isn't it...? Isis called from behind me.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. I replied slowly, not turning around. I couldn't bear to face the only person that I had left; not after what I had done.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? her voice was gentle, and full of caring.  
  
_She's burdened enough already. She doesn't need your problems added to her own._ I answered the question inwardly._ Besides, she's the only person who doesn't hate me; if I tell her that I murdered someone this morning, what will she think? She'll call me a monster, too... and that's what I am, maybe. In her eyes, though, I'm still an angel... and that's all that I have left, now..._  
  
I simply answered. I'll be all right.   
  
A line of worry spread across Isis' forehead. However, she decided not to pry further into the matter, and simply answered, All right... but if you ever want to talk, I'm here.  
  
Thank you, I whispered.  
  
You're welcome... Suddenly, her voice became more businesslike. I was glad for the change; it felt less awkward. I'm going to go and sell the things you took for the money that we need. If we just hand the pharaoh's headdress to the tax collector, then we'll be in a world of trouble.  
  
I smiled, realizing the flaw in her plan. What will you wear? They'll be able to trace it back to you...  
  
The closest thing that I'd ever seen to a smirk appeared on Isis' face. I'll just use some of Father's old robes... no one will know that the guardianess of the Royal Tombs is selling stolen goods from the tomb that she protects.  
  
I grinned back. Of course Isis had thought ahead; I had been foolish to worry.   
  
Isis entered her father's bedroom a pretty, black-haired, young lady, and emerged ten minutes later as a total stranger. The robes she wore were still elegant, actually - but in a dangerous way. They were deep purple and blue, almost as dark as the night itself. They gave her freedom of movement - she could easily run and walk - but they were long, concealing her true identity. In addition to the robes, it had a dark hood attached, covering most of her face. The only signs of wealth displayed on the robes were a few golden chains across the front of the outfit and on the brow of her hood, as well as the Eye of Horus painted in gold above the chain.  
  
Isis' face - out of what little was visible - was paler, too, it seemed. She had used different powders to maker her face seem lighter, as well as dirtier - a smudge ran across her cheek. The lines around her eyes were darker, too.  
  
I whispered.  
  
I did good, then? she asked, a little excitement - and nervousness - in her voice.   
  
If I saw you on the streets, I could never have told that it was you, Isis! And I've been living with you for years, I added. You look great.  
  
replied the stranger.   
  
But you know what? I said.   
  
A puzzled look crossed her face. What's that?  
  
Your voice. You can't go sounding like a girl. No offense, of course, but they might trace you.  
  
...you're right... she responded thoughtfully. Lowering her voice a few tones, she asked, Is this better?  
  
I grinned.   
  
Very well, then... Isis said, obviously satisfied. I'll be back in a couple hours; the tax collector isn't due to come until the afternoon. By the time I get to the town center, market will be open. And don't worry, I know where to go... there's plenty of shady places where there's no questions asked'.  
  
As she picked up the sack and began stuffing it with the valuables that I had collected, I inquired, You said Mariku's awake... can I go see him later?  
  
Isis bit her lip, and after a moment, answered, I... guess so. But I don't think he's very sane at the moment; I suspect most of his memories have been destroyed. He seems rather delusional... but perhaps your presence will serve to calm him.  
  
I nodded my head; a fully prepared Isis stood at the door. I'll be back soon; don't worry, she said.  
  
I answered. But be very careful.  
  
I will, she promised. It's my turn to do my part, now...  
  
Her dark form disappeared into the night, blending into the shadows. I don't know how long I stood looking after her, though it couldn't have been for more than a few minutes. I sighed; I hoped she would be all right.  
  
After a moment more, I turned, and walked over to Mariku's door. I was about to knock lightly on his door, when I heard a thumping noise behind me. Someone was at the door. I swallowed a lump in my throat, suddenly afraid.  
  
I opened the door, looking my worst fear in the eyes. A messenger of the Royal Guard stood before me; he subconsciously shivered when he saw my pale skin and hair. But his voice held no hint of fear as he spoke: Pharaoh Yami wishes to speak with you.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Eep! *crosses fingers* Good luck to Yami Bakura... he's going to have to face the Pharaoh's wrath... *gulp*  
  
Please review!


	12. Chapter 11: A Deal with the Devil

Chapter 11: A Deal with the Devil  


  
  
A.N. Yeah, I know that Yami Bakura is a bit Ryou-ish... I'm doing that on purpose. Just like Yuugi is the reincarnate of Yami Yuugi, Ryou is the reincarnation of Yami Bakura. Thus, just as Yuugi is much like Yami Yuugi, and he would have had the same role as his yami, except that they lived at deferent times, I imagine that Ryou and Yami Bakura have a similar relationship. Yami Bakura is much like Ryou at first, but as his experiences grow, he changes... and he'll eventually become the Yami Bakura that he is today. However, even in present times, I do sometimes see tones of Ryou in Yami Bakura; though not much. I imagine that Ryou would become much like Yami Bakura, if _he_ experienced the same things that his yami did. So that's why Yami Bakura's a little soft'. But don't worry, he'll change... ^_^ I already have it planned out... more or less.   
  
Disclaimer: ...Duh.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_Oh Thoth, I'm in trouble._ was the first thought that ran through my head. _That guard, Ryousaki, must have told my brother that he saw me..._  
  
I will... escort you to the palace now, the guard continued.   
  
I narrowed my eyebrows. Now? This isn't exactly a good time.  
  
The guard shrugged. Too bad. It is the Pharaoh's wish, and I am bound to fofill it.  
  
I sighed. Give me a moment to prepare, then.  
  
He nodded. Very well, but trust me - if you attempt to escape, we will not hesitate to kill you.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Where could I run _to_? I'm not going anywhere.  
  
the guard replied, though his eyebrows were still furrowed in suspicion.  
  
I closed the door, and turned to Rishid, who was standing nearby. Undoubtedly, he had observed the entire scene. Get me something appropriate to wear... I told him. He nodded, and entered my room.  
  
I bit my lip. If the Pharaoh already knew what I had done, than the Ishtars were no longer safe, either. Even now as Isis peddled her stolen goods, she might be hunted... oh, gods, what had I done? I cared nothing for my own safety, but Isis... had I led her into the very danger I sought to protect her from?  
  
By this time, Rishid had returned with my clothes - a thin, but elegant, set of robes, with golden trimming. I smiled grimly - Rishid had good taste...   
  
I slipped the robes on over my dirty light-brown tunic; I figured that I didn't have time to change. Sure enough, the guard was already back, pounding on the door. I'm _coming_, I called, not bothering to keep the gruffness out of my voice. I splashed some cold water on my face - just to keep me awake - and headed out the door.  
  
Come on, we haven't got all day! the guard cried.  
  
It's night, you fool. And don't talk to _me_ that way, I answered, my voice as cold as ice. My guard-guide looked away with a shudder. With my pale features illuminated by the full moon setting behind me, I must have been a fearsome sight, indeed...  
  
Let's go, then, he simply said, his voice soft and low, his eyes refusing to meet mine. I grinned inwardly. It was almost fun, terrorizing people. But I knew that intimidation would never work on my brother...  
  
As you wish, I responded.  
  
With that, we began our steady march to the palace - had it ever looked so ominous before? - in the distance...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
It was almost dawn when we arrived at the gates of my old home. While I was nervous, my eyes narrowed. Why should I be afraid of _him_, of all people? By being afraid, my little brother would gain an advantage before the game even began. And I was determined not to let him come out on top this time...  
  
Two sets of violet eyes met in the main hallway. Why, my brother! So good to see you. I'm glad that you were available on such short notice. Come in; I'm sure you must be _exhausted_ from everything that's happened tonight, hm? the Pharaoh said, his voice oily-sweet, but his eyes glimmering with anger.  
  
Cut to the chase, oh great Pharaoh, I responded, my voice still cold. I didn't come here for pleasantries.  
  
he answered. See what I get for trying to make conversation...  
  
I was getting tired of this little game. I hated beating around the bush. It was a waste of time on both of our parts. What do you _want_?  
  
Pharaoh Yami began, I'm afraid that I may need your assistance.  
  
My eyes widened, then narrowed again. Whatever I had been expecting, that wasn't it. My... what?  
  
he replied, a sly grin beginning to form on his face. You see, I need to get something done... something that only you can help me with.  
  
And that would be...? My gaze didn't falter.  
  
My brother's grin widened. You happen to now be in possession of something that I require. You see, I have been receiving increasing reports about Duelists' monsters disobeying them. I believe that you have had a personal experience in the matter? he raised an eyebrow at me, obviously hoping to get a response. Upon meeting nothing but my icy stare, he continued, Anyway, I have come up with a solution to the matter. But it requires an enormous amount of energy... more than I currently have access to, I'm afraid.  
  
If you want my life force, you won't get it! I snapped.  
  
My little brother's eyes widened in feign surprise. Innocently, he responded, Why, I would never even _dream_ of it! No, what I want from you will cause you no personal harm, dear brother...  
  
I didn't like his tone. I didn't like it at all. Then what _is_ it? I asked, my voice tight.  
  
I want simply what it is you stole. That's all.  
  
I blinked. Isis most likely had already sold the bulk of the items I had given her; and the gold wasn't anything special, anyway. At least not to someone as powerful as the Pharaoh. He was the richest man in all of Egypt!   
  
The King of Games laughed at my confusion. You are as amusing as ever! What I want from you... you carry it with you now. I couldn't care less about those little trinkets you gave to your friend's sister...  
  
My eyes widened. The... you want the Ring?!  
  
He nodded.   
  
My shock fading to anger, I glared. But it's my heirloom! It is my right to wear it; I am the firstborn child!  
  
Pharaoh Yami shook his head. Sorry... but you're not a part of the Royal Family anymore. I thought that that was _clear_ when I banished you from the palace.  
  
I didn't back down. You can't change the fact that I was still born before you!  
  
Oh, really? he scoffed. I am the Pharaoh, and I am a _god_. Whatever I say, goes. Period. End of story. And not only am I Pharaoh, but I am King of Games, as well. You are lucky that I am even _offering_ this deal to you!  
  
I processed the information slowly. A _deal_... you mean, I get something in return...?  
  
he answered. You know the penalty for stealing - from the royal tombs, no less! - and for selling stolen goods. Death. The word hung in the air. Death, for you and Miss Ishtar... But I'm willing to overlook that. If you will do me one favour... I want to have a Duel with you.  
  
I blinked in surprise. A.. a Duel? But I thought that you wanted the Ring...  
  
A Duel _for_ the Ring, my brother amended. If you agree to Duel me, you and Miss Ishtar's actions will be overlooked, regardless of the match's outcome.  
  
But... but why? Why, if you could just TAKE the Ring...?  
  
Oh, brother... don't you understand? It has been too long since I had a true challenge! If you are as good as you said that you were, I will enjoy our match verily.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Let me get this strait. You want to Duel me for kicks? And if you win, only _then_ will you get the Ring? And no matter what, Isis and I will go free?  
  
The Pharaoh nodded. Yeah, that's about right. However... I also want to use this Duel to try out my idea.  
  
I sighed inwardly. I _knew_ there would be a hitch. Well, what's your idea, then?  
  
Pharaoh Yami smiled smugly. It's another way to channel the monsters through the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm is where their powers come from... so if I seal them from it, and lock them inside an object in _this_ realm, they'll be much weaker. And much easier to control.  
  
Being away from the Shadow Realm won't kill the monsters, nor will it harm them. At least, I think it won't... well, I plan to seal the monsters in stone tablets - with the help of some of my priests and followers. But I need to test my theory first, before everyone's monsters are sealed. And a hard Duel that forces both of us to concentrate will be the best test.  
  
I nodded my head in understanding. This was much more than a game... more than any average Shadow Game. The fate of the Ishtars and my own life rested upon my next words. And what did I have to lose? My life, and my only friends... or the mere possibility of losing my Ring - which might be taken from me just the same if I refused my younger brother's offer. Perhaps the time had come for me to make good on my promise... the promise I had made only a week ago, when we had last met.  
  
I accept.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Eee, so exciting! Sorry about the delay in putting this up, by the way. My computer decided it didn't like me... and it wouldn't do my html right...   
  
Oh, a real disclaimer! Look!  
  
Disclaimer: I'd like to say that this is a fictional account. I really don't have too much information on what happened in Ancient Egypt; just little snippets, here and there. So I'm not going to say that any of this is accurate - in fact, I know that some of it is inaccurate, at least in the present day. Like the Rishid thing; Rishid was adopted to the Ishtars the become the heir, until Mariku was born. But this is my take on how it went in Ancient Egypt. So don't sue me, and don't take any of what I say in my story to be true. Thanks!  
  
I had to put that in; it struck me that someone might actually think that this really happened! (And for all I know, it might have. ^_^ But I doubt it.) And oh boy, that would stink. I don't like giving people wrong information, not even by accident!  
  
Shameless advertising! I have a website! (Yay!) It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! site/Yami Bakura shrine. The URL's in my bio, but here it is again:  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/yamibakurachan/index.html  
Go visit! (And sign my guestbook, please! I'm desperate. ^_^) It's not that great yet, but I update a lot! And I have original info! So please, at least go see! Thanks!  
*End shameless advertisement*  
  
Yeah, well, that's about it. Please review! Thanks! ^_^


	13. Chapter 12: Written in Stone

Chapter 12: Written in Stone  
  
  
First of all, I am SO sorry for not putting up more of this in the longest time! It's been weeks... but it's not entirely my fault. My dad crashed the disk drive on our home computer, so I couldn't work on my stories. That, and the standard load of work... *sigh* I'll try to do better! I know you guys don't like to be kept in suspense.  
  
Second of all, THANKS TO EVERYBODY FOR 100 REVIEWS! Ha, I feel special now. Thank you guys! Hope you keep enjoying this! ^_^  
  
Okay... my knowledge on the whole Duel-Monsters-sealing thing is a bit limited, so bear with me. ^_^ If I messed anything up, tell me, people! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! now. Kazuki Takahashi died and left it to me in his will. NOT. *rolls eyes* I _still_ don't own anything, people... and Mr. Takahashi's alive and well, making the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh!...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
My brother smiled, my answer pleasing him. Good, good... then it's all settled. To the Shadow Realm, then. My priests will meet us there.  
  
I nodded my head as Pharaoh Yami began the transition. I bit my lip; something about this whole business didn't feel right. Still, what other choice did I have?  
  
The arena materialized around us; I noted with interest that my brother had picked the same simple arena that he had Dueled Mariku on. I noticed that the priests my little brother had mentioned were, in fact, present. Not to mention, in the middle of the field, there were two a huge piles of stone slabs.   
  
I sucked in my breath when I saw what one of the priests - a younger one, maybe fifteen? - was holding. It was the Sennen Rod. Mariku's Sennen Rod. He must have been the priest that my brother had mentioned when he had taken it...  
  
He was walking up to us now. I opened my mouth to speak, but he began first. His tone was friendly, but his eyes were cold. Good morning. I am the High Priest of the Temple of Set and the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Please, call me Seto. I assume that our Pharaoh has told you of the plan?   
  
I was about to reply, but he cut me off again. Good, then all is in order. I trust that you have already chosen which monsters and magic you will be using in this match?  
  
I figured that he wouldn't take no' for an answer, so I nodded my head. Excellent. The match will begin shortly.  
  
Thank you, Seto, the Pharaoh said. Turning to me, he continued, The monsters that I am to use have already been placed in their respective tablets. Seto will teach you how to do the spell that will seal your monsters into your stones. Your pile is over there- he pointed to the left stack, of fifty or so tablets -but don't take too long. I can't _wait_ for this match to begin.  
  
I sighed, then followed Priest Seto over to the stack of awaiting rocks. We mages and the Royal Sculptors worked together to make these, he explained. Right now, they're all blank - but once the soul of their monster is stored inside of it, an impression of that monster will be in the tablet. Through your mind's eye, you will still be able to see which monsters you have, just like before. It's quite an intricate plan that we came up with, actually.  
  
I raised my eyebrows in interest at his choice of wording. We'? But I thought that this whole thing was my brother's idea...  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed. Typical... taking all of the credit...  
  
I noted the undertone of bitterness in his voice, and smiled inwardly. This priest didn't seem that bad, really. After all... not too many people could see the Pharaoh for what he really is...   
  
I resolved to inquire further into the matter. Keeping my eyes widened in innocence, I asked, You mean, it was your idea as well?  
  
It was _mostly_ my idea... he answered. I have always been a powerful mage, with the most powerful weapons. And my mind is no exception. I have come up with many ideas and inventions for his Highness, over the years... and now, I am not even credited for them at all? His icy anger grew with every word.  
  
Then, why is he taking your credit from you? That's not fair. I answered, becoming genuinely interested.  
  
It _isn't_. But in this kingdom, the Pharaoh is supreme. There is little I can do about the situation; who would believe me, anyway? I would be destroyed in an instant, for even speaking to my Pharaoh so, he pointed out.  
  
Well, I'm sure you're not the first person that's been cheated. He used to gyp me all the time - I mean, I'm not even a part of the Royal Family anymore. _I_ was supposed to be Pharaoh, you know. And my rule would have been much different...  
  
I know. But the King of Games was born to take your place. They would not let you rule... because of how you look, correct?  
  
I lowered my head. Yes... that's right... Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Why are you not frightened by my appearance?  
  
Seto chuckled. Why should I be afraid? I am a servant of Set.  
  
Ah. That made sense; Set was the god of many of the eviler' things in the world. I noted smugly to myself that the god Set had murdered his brother, Osiris... and that Osiris was the Pharaoh's reincarnation...  
  
Hold out your hand. I snapped out of my thoughts at Seto's words. We were standing in front of the looming pillar of stones. It was time to transfer the monsters' souls... swallowing a lump in my throat, I obeyed his command.   
  
He continued, Now... all you have to do is picture which monsters and magics you are going to use. Picture them coming forward from the Shadow Realm. Summon their souls, but not their bodies.  
  
I nodded my head. This wouldn't be so hard... closing my eyes, I pictured my Man-Eater Bug. Calling it forward, I imagined it becoming one with the first tablet.   
  
I heard a sharp roar of protest in my mind. Apparently, my Man-Eater Bug didn't really like the idea of being separated from its body. I sighed. Maybe the spell wasn't hard, but actually getting the monsters to do what I wanted them to do might be more difficult than I had thought.  
  
_I know, I know... I'm not too keen on this whole business, myself._ I thought at my monster. Sending waves of calmness, I continued, _But the transition's not supposed to hurt. And if this whole idea doesn't work out, I can release you, no problem. It'll be okay, don't worry. This isn't permanent, I don't think... This is a big match for me, you know. I really need your help..._  
  
My Man-Eater Bug roared at me again, but more softly this time. It bobbed its head in understanding; after a second, I felt its soul enter the first of the stone slabs in front of me. I sighed. One down, fourty-four more to go...  
  
After what seemed like forever - though in the outside time, it was probably closer to about five minutes - the transition was complete. The Pharaoh had assumed ready position on his side of the field; his tablets were all lined up in a row in front of him, waiting to be used. I noticed that Seto and a couple other mages had already started lining up my slabs on my side of the arena, as well. I sighed, then started helping them, channeling my own energy through the Ring. My power added to their own levitation spell, making it stronger. Pharaoh Yami looked glad that the job was getting done faster, though _he_ certainly wasn't doing anything to help. I guess my high-and-mighty little brother considered himself above manual labour. Typical...  
  
All right, are you done!? he asked me, almost exploding with impatience as I took my place on the other side of the arena.   
  
Yes, I'm finished, I responded, refusing to be provoked.  
  
Our eyes met. My little brother smiled slyly, suddenly a lot more serious. Good. I hope that this Duel will be worth the wait...  
  
I smiled back, feeling my heartbeat quicken with exhilaration. I, too, would enjoy this match - and my victory. Oh, don't you worry, my brother... it will be.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Yay! The Duel begins next chapter! In the meantime, review!!!!


	14. Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin  
  
  
  
A.N. I know how you all have been DYING for the Duel to get started! (Okay, maybe not, but what's the harm in a big ego? ^_^) Tell me if you like the way I'm doing the Duels, because I can change them. Anyway, this time around, they'll still be playing with 2000 life points, and direct damage can be used. There still doesn't need to be a monster sacrificed to bring out monsters with five or more stars. In other words, the rules are still the same!   
  
Notes on the names of the cards:  
Dark Magician = Black Magician  
Celtic Guardian = Elven Swordsman  
Curse of Dragon = Damned Dragon (and I'm not upping my rating for swear words; the blasted monster's called the Damned Dragon, so live with it)  
Gaia the Fierce Knight? = Fierce Knight Gaia  
Gaia the Dragon Champion = Dragon Champion Gaia  
???(Don't know the English name for this one) = Dark Necrophia  
  
*All of the other cards' names are their English names, because I don't know their Japanese ones.*  
  
That said, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: What does it take to penetrate that thick skull of yours!? *Grabs the Sennen Rod and whacks people who actually thought that Seena owned Yu-Gi-Oh! upside the head in a desperate attempt to knock some sense into them* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! Everyone knows that!   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
My brother's eyes narrowed, recognizing my challenge. Then... let's Duel! he cried, obviously excited. The priests stood on the sidelines, obviously eager for this match to begin as well. By the scroll of papyrus in his hand, I came to the conclusion that Seto would be keeping the scores as our referee. As Pharaoh, I get to go first!  
  
I nodded my head. Let's go.  
  
My brother closed his eyes. After contemplating his roster for a second, he spoke. I call upon the Elven Swordsman (1400, 1200)! In attack mode! I narrowed my eyes. That was the same opening play that he made when he had faced Mariku...   
  
I was soon distracted from my thoughts, though. As the Sennen Puzzle around the Pharaoh's neck glowed, one of the stones on the field raised until its picture was facing me. It was the Elven Swordsman! The slab glowed, and he appeared on the playing field. Without a body, however, he didn't look completely solid. It was a strange effect.  
  
I noticed Seto and another priest - one with long, unruly black hair and sharp green eyes - shake hands in congratulations. So far, everything was going well.   
  
My brother seemed pleased, as well. All right! Now, I'm going to lay one spell on the field, to end my turn.  
  
Another one of the stone slabs in front of the Pharaoh responded to his words. Instead of revealing its picture, though, it remained face down, shimmering with a light green aura. The priests nodded amongst themselves again.  
  
Now it was time for me to experience the new way of Dueling, firsthand. I closed my eyes.  
  
_Vorse Raider, Heavy Storm, Monster Reborn, Giant Stone Soldier, Morphing Jar._  
  
I opened my eyes, though I was still thinking. _My Vorse Raider has an attack power of 1900; it could easily destroy my little brother's Elven Swordsman... Surely he must know that many monsters could defeat him. He's up to something..._ I would have declared an attack to get an early lead, but the spell that he had laid down worried me. I decided it was better to defend, and see what I was up against.  
  
One monster in defense mode, I declared, picturing my Giant Stone Soldier (1300, 2000).  
  
With a shimmer of my Sennen Ring, a stone tablet started glowing. It raised directly off of the ground, levitating about a half meter from the floor. Then, it rotated sideways ninety degrees, keeping its picture face-down.  
  
I'll put a spell on the field, as well, I finished, picturing my Heavy Storm. Another stone glowed, similar to the Pharaoh's, as my order went into effect.  
  
My turn? the young pharaoh asked, a little disappointed that I had not attacked. _So he did play a trap..._ I smiled inwardly. It would take a lot more than _that_ to get the best of me! Fine, if you won't attack me, then I'll just have to come after you. But not before I power up my Elven Swordsman with the Black Pendant! It'll raise his attack to 1900! Now, attack!  
  
I grinned as my stone tablet flipped over. Sorry, brother! But my Giant Stone Soldier's more than capable of withstanding your attack! And you're down 100 Life Points!  
  
The Pharaoh gritted his teeth (partially in pain, partially in anger), then smiled again, his face a mask of cool ice. Very well, then. To end my turn, I'll just place another monster in defense mode.  
  
I nodded, then called forth the next member of my roster - the Man-Eater Bug. However, I already had a plan...  
  
To begin my next turn, I'm going to activate my spell. Heavy Storm! It'll get rid of all of the spells on the field!   
  
My brother didn't seem too put out at this turn of events, however. In fact, he was smiling. Well, then you've activated the other effect of my Black Pendant! When it's destroyed, you lose 500 of your Life Points!  
  
I cried. I had completely forgotten about the effects of the Black Pendant. I winced and bit my lip in pain as I felt my Life Points drop; it took all of the energy I had to keep from keeling over - or worse, screaming. After a few seconds, the pain subsided enough for me to remove my hand from my rapidly beating heart and resume the Duel.  
  
Gasping for breath, I announced, now, it's your turn... to feel the pain... little brother. Attack... Vorse Raider!  
  
My monster's ghostly form charged forward, howling a battle cry. As his weapon sliced through the Elven Swordsman's body, the warrior elf let out a cry of his own before disappearing with a flash of light.  
  
Something surprising happened then. As the Elven Swordsman vanished, the stone slab with its picture behind it crumbled to the floor. The priests muttered amoungst each other; I heard Seto's voice above the others. He was talking to the black-haired priest. That will be a problem if we are to place everyone's monsters in stones; we'll never have enough rock.  
  
Perhaps a restoration spell? suggested the priest with the long black hair.  
  
It is a possibility, Otogi... but we would need a lot of energy for that, no? Seto pointed out. In one day's time... if hundreds of monsters are felled in many Duelists' matches, and hundreds of tablets are shattered, then it will take more energy to restore the stones than an entire army's life force could provide.  
  
Yes, that is true... ... he answered slowly, pondering the problem. After a moment, he voiced another idea: Time reversal, then. We could use the Time Wizards' energy...  
  
Seto's eyes lit up in inspiration. Time reversal! We could create a tool or a machine of some kind that would run on the Time Wizards' energy... and put the pieces of the stone in it, and restore it back to normal!  
  
The priest named Otogi nodded. Yes... a Time Machine...  
  
I turned my attention back to the Duel. My brother had doubled over in pain, but hadn't lost his footing. _That's just like him... always determined to stand strong._ His eyes flashing with pain as his Life Points dropped, he declared his next move. Fine, then... I'll place one card face-down! And, I'll play... the Damned Dragon (2000, 1500) in... attack mode! And... I play this magic spell... Polymerization - to fuse it with my... defense monster, Fierce Knight Gaia!  
  
I bit my lip back. _This doesn't look good... this doesn't look good at all! My Vorse Raider's wide open to an attack!_  
  
Prepare to meet one of my strongest monsters - Dragon Champion Gaia (2600, 2300)! the Pharaoh's voice tore through my thoughts. I bit my lip back. All I could do was brace myself for the pain that I knew was coming...  
  
  
  
I almost howled along in pain with my Vorse Raider as he was destroyed. Tears formed in my eyes as I struggled not to collapse to my knees; I was biting my lip so hard that blood was dripping down my face. Yet, I would not scream. I refused to bend in to my brother's will...  
  
After a moment, the pain was over. I felt like I had been through a war; my Life Points were down to 800. Losing almost half of my Life Points in one shot was horrible; I could only imagine what Mariku had felt like when he had lost almost all of his Life Points at once, in his last Duel...  
  
Licking some of the blood off of my lips and wiping the rest away with my sleeve (it had already dripped down and stained my tunic, so I figured my clothes were already ruined), a plan came to me. A plan that would ensure my victory.  
  
The next being that I pictured in my mind's eye was Dark Necrophia; but I doubted that I would need to use her, one of my favourite monsters, to finish the Duel. No... I had a far _better_ plan. A plan that would turn my brother's own monster against him.  
  
I closed my eyes, and pictured Change of Heart.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Hahaha! Cliffhanger! ^_^ *in announcers voice* Will Yami Bakura actually defeat the unbeatable King of Games? Or will the Pharaoh find away to beat Yami Bakura's unstoppable plan? There's only one way to find out... stick around for the next chapter, I'm working on it already!  
  
In the meantime, review, people! ^_^


End file.
